Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150203204835/@comment-24559851-20150204023729
I wake up in the middle of the night in Greece. We decided not to head to North America due to the risks of being found out about. So on our way through Greece we just stopped at a lovely 5 star hotel and the manager was more than kindly allowing us to stay for free. Free meaning Benny persuaded him into it. We only stay for a night or two at hotels and whatnot just incase. I roll out of my bed sluggishly, tiredly, and most of all sore. I run my hands through my hair and into a quick messy ponytail. I head down the 7 foot long hall and into the bathroom. When i turn on the lights the brightness stuns me for a second. I close the door behind me and place my hands on the counter leaning forward slightly to look at myself in the mirror. "Man do i look bad...." i say quietly to myself. I rub my face to clear my drowsiness up and reach forward to turn on the faucet. The cool water runs over my burnt, cut up, bruised, callused, and tan hands. I cup my hands together to capture a pool of water at throw it into my face. The water feels so refreshing against my face I rub some up and down my arms. I roll my sweats up a little bit to hit my legs but then turn off the faucet and grab a towel from under the sink. Once my cold shower is done and I'm dressed in my same clothes i slept in, i look at my eyes. Theres now only lots of purple flecks and the rest is my old striking blue color giving off the impression from 2 yards away that my eyes are somewhat of a royal blue. The rest of my face looks pretty normal besides the scar under my eye from a grazed bullet, and the scars under my ear because of a police officers nails. I look at my hair, now wet and up to my armpits from Benny and I's haircuts yesterday. I run my hands down my arms feeling all the little indents and lumps of formed and or forming scars. Lifting up my shirt to see my now nicely toned, and small stomach also with lots of scars and a more pronounced one from a taser on my side. I let my shirt fall loose from my hands and don't bother checking my legs knowing what they look like. When I'm done in the bathroom and putting my contacts in i climb back into bed for a little more sleep. Soon enough i wake up and look to my left at a clock that reads 8:30 am. I close my eyes and stretch hearing the pops and creaks of my joints and again get out of bed. I noticed Benny's door is open on my way to the kitchen and come to the conclusion that he's probly making breakfast. I push open the swinging door into the large kitchen lit by the morning sun. My eyes wander for a minute or so around the vast area just for meals and cooking then follow the pancake being flipped into the air and into a pan being held by Benny. I clap and give a small smile heading to the island table and sitting down across from the stove. Benny looks up and grins proudly, "Aren't i just the best?" he brags sarcastically, i shake my head. "Matter of fact Benjamin you are the worst" i reply with a smile, he fakes a hurt expression and dramatically places a hand over his heart. "IM offended but then again am curious as to why?" he says raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes, "Maybe because you're burning a pancake right now." i say gesturing with my head towards the dark brown pancake still in the pan. Benny freaks out, but soon enough he's made about 8. I get out of my seat and put my dishes away after washing them then turn around and lean against the counter. "So what's the agenda?"